Lo que quiero para navidad
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Es noche buena. Los cuatro chicos de Big Time Rush están escribiendo sus cartas para Santa Claus...¿Que pediran?


Hola ¿Qué tal?

Llego con mi segundo fic navideño, es un Kenlos y Jagan…. Dejo el Kogan y Jarlos para el final, porque es mi pareja favorita.

Espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

_**Lo que quiero para navidad.**_

Era cerca de las ocho de la noche en Palm Woods. Era el 24 de diciembre y reinaba la paz en la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

En el hotel, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ya que el fuerte frio prohibía que las personas estuvieran fuera de sus hogares por lo menos 5 minutos, de esa manera todos preferían estar en su departamento, con el calor de su hogar y de su familia.

En el departamento 2J reinaba… un poco el caos. Cuatro chicos estaban en la sala de estar de su departamento. Un chico moreno estaba en el suelo, recargado en la mesita de centro.

Una hoja de papel en blanco estaba en la mesita y el joven tenía una pluma en la mano.

-¿Qué le pediré a Santa Claus chicos?- dijo Carlos algo desesperado.

-No lo sé Carlitos ¿Quieres un nuevo casco?- dijo Kendall en tono cariñoso, bajando al suelo con Carlos y posando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

-¡Eso sería genial Kenny!- dijo Carlos emocionado.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.- dijo James al oído de Logan, en un tono de susurro.

-Ni yo lo creo ¿Cómo es que llegamos a este punto?- se preguntó Logan algo incrédulo.

-Solo háganlo por Carlitos ¿De acuerdo?- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a los chicos, para decirles esas palabras y luego regresar con el moreno, que seguía en su mundo de ilusión.

De pronto salió Katie de su habitación y miro a los chicos incrédula, ya que todos tenían una hoja y un bolígrafo en la mano.

-¿en serio? ¿Le escribirán una carta a Santa Claus?- dijo Katie a los chicos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Carlos mientras seguía escribiendo como loco.

-Pero Santa Claus no…- empezó Katie pero fue detenida en seco por tres miradas asesinas que le enviaron James, Logan y Kendall.

-Ah, solo lo hacen por Carlitos.- dijo en un susurro Katie, para que solo lo escucharan los chicos, a excepción del moreno.

-Por supuesto ¿En realidad crees que lo haríamos en serio?- dijo Logan en el mismo tono que Katie.

-Suerte.- dijo finalmente Katie pasando a la cocina por una botella de agua y luego regresando a su habitación.

-Es increíble que el agua la tomara de la nevera.- dijo James con cara de impacto.

-¡Chicos escriban sus cartas! ¡Mañana es noche buena!- dijo Carlos con emoción.

James y Logan se miraron con ojos de compasión mutua y se sentaron en el suelo, como Kendall y Carlos, haciendo un circulo en la mesita de centro.

-¿Entonces qué le pedirás a Santa Claus?- dijo Kendall a su amigo…

-Un casco nuevo… y unas banderillas.- dijo con emoción.

Kendall, Logan y James se miraron, y se sonrieron. Ahora recordaban que después de todo, escribir una carta con lo que deseaban no era tan malo, al menos ponía en un humor genial a Carlitos.

-Chicos, sus cartas.- dijo Carlos.

Los tres chicos se miraron de nuevo con una sonrisa en sus rostros y se entregaron al papel y la pluma.

"¿Qué escribo?" Logan no sabía que escribir. No tenía algún deseo en general... "Un momento, ya sé que escribir. Al menos no dejare el papel en blanco"

Logan escribió "Quiero a…" y el nombre de su persona amada. Doblo el papel, lo metió en un sobre y se lo entrego a Carlitos para que luego la pusiera en el árbol navideño que estaba en una de las esquinas del departamento.

"Logan ya termino ¿Qué habrá escrito?" se preguntaba James.

"Concéntrate" se regañaba James "¿Qué puedes escribir tú?" se pregunta James ahora un poco más centrado.

"Y si escribo que me gusta… al menos será liberarme un poco de la carga…" James escribió "Quiero a…" y el nombre de su persona amada.

Doblo la carta y la puso en un sobre y luego, al igual que Logan le entrego la carta a Carlos para que la pusiera en el árbol.

Kendall fue el último en escribir su carta, no tuvo rodeos simplemente escribió "Quiero a…" Doblo el papel y lo metió en un sobre, para luego dárselo a Carlitos.

-¿Carlitos quieres ir a nuestra habitación para ver la televisión?- ofreció James.

-¡Claro James! ¿No vienen?- pregunto Carlos a Kendall y Logan.

-No… tal vez en un rato. Saldremos a buscar algo de cenar, en el supermercado.- dijo Kendall.

-De acuerdo.- dijo finalmente Carlos poniéndose de pie junto con James y caminando a su habitación, para luego entrar en su habitación y dar un leve portazo.

-¿En serio iremos al supermercado?- dijo Logan, poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo, sabiendo ya la respuesta pero esperando oír la aclaración.

-¿Crees que el casco nuevo de Carlitos y sus banderillas se compraran solas?- dijo Kendall poniéndose su abrigo y hablando en un susurro para que Carlos no se percatara de nada.

-Tienes razón… ¿Compraremos algo de cenar? Nos lo debes.- dijo Logan.

-De acuerdo, solo no seas duro con mi billetera.- contesto Kendall.

-¡Por dios! Eres el vocalista de Big Time Rush. Ganamos lo mismo ¿Crees que te creería que ganas poco?- dijo Logan.

-Eso es una desventaja.- ambos chicos se comenzaron a reír y salieron del departamento, dirigiéndose al supermercado.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Carlos y James.**_

-¿Por qué crees que Logan y Kendall tardan tanto?- dijo Carlos algo desesperado, mientras verificaba una vez más desde la entrada de su habitación, la llegada de los chicos.

-Tal vez están saliendo juntos.- dijo James con sorna. Le dolía un poco decir eso, pero sabía que el corazón de Kendall le pertenecía a Carlos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo algo enojado Carlos.

-¿Te gusta Logan?- pregunto James, quería descartar primero esa opción.

-¡No!- dijo Carlos en un tono de incredibilidad

-Te gusta Kendall.- afirmo James, viendo la televisión.

Carlos se puso algo tenso, cerró la puerta y se acercó a James.

-Promete que no le dirás nada.- dijo Carlos.

-Por supuesto, solo si tu guardas el secreto de que a mí me gusta Logan.- dijo James con una sonrisa. Eso le causo confianza a Carlos y terminaron viendo la televisión, como habían dicho a Logan y Kendall.

* * *

_**En el centro comercial.**_

-¿Llevamos todo?- pregunto Kendall a Logan cuando recién se formaban a la fila de las cajas registradoras.

-Veamos… Un caso para Carlos.- dijo Logan, leyendo un papel que tenía las cosas que deberían de comprar.

-Listo.- contesto Kendall mostrando el casco que estaba en el carrito del supermercado.

-Un paquete extra grande de banderillas para Carlos.- siguió Logan.

-La cena.- dijo Logan.

-Aquí esta.- dijo Kendall mostrando un par de pizzas que se podrían preparar en el horno de microondas.

-Me debes una cena en un restaurante de verdad.- dijo Logan.- El regalo que tengo para James.- dijo Logan.

-Aquí esta.- dijo Kendall mostrando un nuevo espejo para "la cara" de BTR.

-El regalo que les compre a ti y a Carlos.- dijo Logan.

-Son estos.- dijo Kendall mostrando un par de cajas de chocolates.

-¿Por qué chocolates?- pregunto Kendall.

-Porque los chocolates crean una hormona que te da placer… el mismo placer que se siente cuando tienes sexo. Si no funcionan las cosas con Carlos, te servirá de algo.- dijo Logan divertido.

-Si no funcionan con James, te comparto de mis chocolates.- dijo Kendall, ese fue un golpe bajo para Logan.

-¿A mano?- pregunto Logan.

-A mano.- contesto el rubio.

Ninguno dijo nada ya que era su turno en la fila. Una señorita los atendió amablemente. Se veía que estaba cansada por estar trabajando en el lugar desde horas tempranas.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Daniela ¿Encontraron todo lo que buscaban?- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer… se podría decir que era una joven, Tal vez tendría un par de años más que Logan y Kendall.

Su cabello era de color castaño, era delgada, un poco bajita, más que Logan. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos color chocolate.

-Si.- contesto Kendall secamente la pregunta de la joven.

La chica sin decir nada, registro todos los productos con la misma sonrisa, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a que rechazaran su amabilidad con un seco "si"

-Gracias por comprar aquí, vuelvan pronto.- dijo Daniela.

-Gracias a ti, feliz navidad.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa en sus labios que enamoro a la chica.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable con los desconocidos?- pregunto Kendall mientras llevaban el carrito del supermercado hasta su auto.

-Porque no conozco sus debilidades, las tuyas si.- contesto Logan con una sonrisa.

-¿No nos compraste nada a James y a mí?- pregunto Logan incrédulo.

-Este… vuelvo en un momento.- dijo Kendall, Logan solamente lo miro divertido.

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos para que el rubio saliera con un par de cajas de chocolates, iguales a las de Logan.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kendall por la mirada incrédula de Logan.

-Nada.- contesto Logan divertido.

Ambos subieron al auto y se dispusieron a regresar a Palm Woods.

* * *

_**En el 2J**_

-¡Todavía no llegan! ¿Les habrá pasado algo?- decía Carlos paranoicamente.

James y el moreno bajitos estaban de nuevo en la sala de estar, esperando a que volvieran los chicos con la cena.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre?- bromeo James.

-¡Estoy preocupado por Kendall!- dijo Carlos mientras caminaba de un lado al otro por el departamento, desesperado.

-¿Logan no te importa?- dijo James, su voz se escuchaba dolida.

-Sí, pero… tú me entiendes.- dijo Carlos.

-Tranquilo Carlitos.- dijo James. El celular del moreno alto vibro en uno de los bolsillos de este, indicando que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

"James, estamos por llegar. Espero que no estén preocupados" El mensaje era de Logan y James suspiro un poco al leerlo.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Carlos.

-Logan, dice que en un rato llegaran.- afirmo James.

-De acuerdo.- contesto Carlos sentándose al lado de James, para luego concentrarse en la televisión.

* * *

_**En el Big Time Móvil.**_

-¿Qué escribiste en tu cara para Santa Claus?- pregunto Kendall.

-¿Tú me dirás lo que escribiste en la tuya?- pregunto Logan

-No puedo escribir en la mía, seria doloroso.- dijo Kendall con su sonrisa clásica cuando usaba la perversión. Que fue correspondida por una sonrisa Logan, con la misma perversión.- Te contare lo que escribí en mi carta.- dijo finalmente el rubio.

-Escribí que quiero a James.- dijo algo avergonzado Logan.

-Yo que quiero a Carlos.- dijo Kendall.- Tal vez se nos conceda.- dijo algo divertido.

-Espero que si.- dijo finalmente Logan. Ninguno dijo nada, ya que habían llegado a Palm Woods.

* * *

_**En el 2J.**_

"James, hemos llegado. Distrae a Carlitos para que no vea sus regalos" James recibió el mensaje de Logan y rápidamente creo un plan en su mente.

-Carlitos, debemos de ir a nuestra habitación. Los chicos pronto vendrán y les dijimos que estaríamos en nuestra habitación.- dijo James, que supo que por la inocencia de Carlitos caería rápidamente en el truco.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tal vez Kenny se enoje si nos encuentra aquí!- dijo Carlitos.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a nuestra habitación.- dijo James.

Ambos chicos caminaron a toda velocidad y se encerraron.

-¿Nos hacemos los dormidos?- dijo James.

-¿eso de que nos servirá?- dijo Carlos.

-Tal vez Kendall se apiade de ti, te desvista, te ponga tu pijama y te de su amor- dijo James, dos segundos después, Carlos ya estaba fingiendo estar dormido.

James por alguna razón, hizo lo mismo.

* * *

_**Con Logan y Kendall, en el 2J.**_

-¿Escondiste todo?- pregunto Logan en un susurro.

-Sí, todo está en nuestra habitación.- dijo finalmente el rubio.

-¿Y los chicos?- Logan estaba sorprendido de que James no le contestara los mensajes y que no estuvieran en la sala de estar.

-Deben de estar en su habitación.- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían James y Carlos. Todo estaba oscuro y los chicos estaban "dormidos".

Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, Logan se acercó a James y Kendall a Carlos.

-Jamie.- dijo Logan mientras se recostaba en la cama con James y le hablaba a la oreja.

-Ya llegamos.- siguió Logan.

-¡Logan!- fingió James estar sorprendido, aunque estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Quieres cenar?- pregunto Logan.

-La verdad es que prefiero dormir, estoy algo cansado.- dijo James.

Logan le dio un beso en la frente.

-Duerme bien Jamie.- dijo Logan y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-Carlitos.- dijo Kendall ignorando que Logan salía de la habitación.

-Carlitos, ya llegamos.- dijo Kendall.

-¡Kenny!- dijo Carlitos, abrazando a Kendall que estaba de pie en una de las esquinas de su cama.- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dijo algo molesto el moreno.

-Es supermercado estaba algo lleno… podrías quitar tus mano de ahí.- dijo Kendall sonrojado porque Carlos tenía sus manos en el trasero del rubio y su cara en el….

-Lo siento Kenny.- dijo Carlos sonrojado, pero gracias a la falta de luz, Kendall no se dio cuenta de nada.

-¿Quieres cenar?- pregunto Kendall al moreno.

-Estoy cansado, prefiero dormir.- dijo Carlos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Kendall dándole un beso a Carlos en la mejilla.- te quiero.- dijo Kendall saliendo de la habitación.

Ni Carlos ni James dijeron algo, solamente se cambiaron de ropa y se durmieron fácilmente.

* * *

_**En la cocina del 2J.**_

-Yo no sé tú, Logie, pero yo muero de hambre.- dijo Kendall.

-Yo igual ¿Preparamos una de las pizzas?- dijo Logan frotando su estómago.

-¡Claro!- dijo Kendall.

Logan comenzó a preparar el horno de microondas y Kendall la pizza y la puso en el plato.

-Creo que nos quedara deliciosa.- bromeo Kendall.

-Lo sé, somos unos chefs maravillosos.- siguió la broma Logan.

Pusieron el horno de microondas a trabajar y esperaron el escaso tiempo. Oyeron el pequeño timbre y Logan camino para tomar un par de platos, Kendall saco la pizza del microondas y la puso en una mesa.

Cuando Logan estaba caminando, se tropezó y se le cayeron los platos.

-¿estás bien Logie?- dijo Kendall.

-Claro, lo siento.- se disculpó Logan por su torpeza.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Kendall y se agacho para poder ayudarle a Logan. Ambos iban a tomar un plato, pero se tomaron las manos.

-Lo siento.- dijo Kendall sonrojado.

-No hay problema.- dijo Logan también con sonrojo.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se sirvieron pizza.

"Ellos se aman" pensaba Carlos. Estaba escondido en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

"Kenny no me ama" pensó finalmente regresando a su habitación, derrotado por el dolor que le causaba su corazón.

* * *

-Fue una buena cena.- dijo Kendall.

-Oye, si hoy es noche buena ¿Por qué el supermercado estaba abierto?- dijo Logan mientras ambos caminaban a su habitación y se comenzaban a poner su pijama.

-Es el único que estaba abierto este día, para los olvidadizos o a los niños que son indecisos en sus regalos, como Carlos.- dijo Kendal con una sonrisa al nombrar a Carlos.

-Debe ser, buenas noches Kendall… por cierto que no se te olvide poner los regalos de Carlos en el árbol.- dijo Logan.

-¿Y si nos pregunta a nosotros que queríamos?- pregunto Kendall.

-Improvisa, eso te sale muy bien.- dijo Logan.

-¿Cómo sabes que me sale bien si nunca lo hemos hecho?- dijo Kendall.

-Pervertido.- dijo Logan mientras le lanzaba una almohada directo a la cara.

-Pero tú eres igual.- dijo Kendall.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Logan.- Buenas noches.- dijo finalmente.

-Buenas noches.- contesto Kendall.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente.**_

-¡Es navidad!- gritaba Carlos cuando salió de su habitación emocionado.

Kendall y Logan se miraron con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya están los regalos?- pregunto Logan.

-¡Miren el nuevo casco que me trajo Santa Claus!- dijo Carlos emocionado

-Ya están.- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

-¡Chicos vamos a ver si Santa les trajo lo que ustedes querían!- dijo Carlos con un tono infantil.

Ambos caminaron lentamente a la sala. Y se encontraron con Carlos en el sofá mirando a James que estaba sentado bajo el árbol.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- dijo Logan incrédulo mientras se acercaba a James, estaba justo enfrente de él.

-Esperando a que vengas por mí.- dijo James.

-¿Eh?- dijo Logan sonrojado.

-Anoche, no podía dormir quería conseguir un buen regalo para ti, porque no te compre nada este años. Así es que abrí tu carta y decía "Quiero a James"- dijo el moreno alto con una sonrisa.

Logan solamente se sonrojo. James se puso de pie.

-¿Sabes que es lo que yo deseaba?- dijo James nuevamente.

-No ¿Qué es?- dijo Logan esperando que fuera un nuevo espejo.

-Mira.- dijo el moreno alto dándole su carta a Logan.

En el papel solamente decía "Quiero a Logan" Logan lo miro sonriente.

-¿Te gusta tu regalo?- dijo James señalándose.

-Por supuesto, mucho, aunque sea un engreído.- dijo Loga besando a James en ese momento, sin previo aviso, pero sobretodo con mucho amor.

-¡Se ven muy lindos!- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Feliz navidad.- dijo Logan dándole a James su nuevo espejo.

-Logie, yo no te compre nada…- dijo James con tristeza.

-Te tengo a ti, que más quiero.- dijo Logan abrazando de la cintura a James y dándole de nuevo un beso.

-¿Serás el dominante?- pregunto James.

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Logan acercando su cuerpo más con el de James.

-Que esto será mejor que si yo fuera el dominante.- sonrió James.

-¿Qué es el dominante?- pregunto Carlos inocentemente.

-Nada.- contestaron James y Logan sonrojados.

-¿Tu que pediste par navidad Kendall?- pregunto Carlos olvidándose rápidamente del tema anterior.

-Nada.- contesto el rubio.

El moreno fue astuto y miro para el árbol... La carta de Kendall aún estaba ahí. Se puso rápidamente de pie y la abrió en un segundo.

-¡Carlitos no la leas!- dijo Kendall preocupado corriendo para Carlos, derribándolo en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lea lo que querías?- dijo Carlos.

Kendall no contesto nada y le dio un beso a Carlos.

-Ahora lee lo que dice.- dijo Kendall poniéndose de pie y a Carlos también.

La tarjeta decía "Quiero a Carlos"

-Kenny.- dijo Carlos abalanzándose sobre Kendall.

-te amo.- dijo el rubio.

-Pero yo pensé que tú y Logan…- dijo el moreno.

-Solo somos amigos pervertidos, nada más.- respondió Logan con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces soy tu regalo de navidad?- dijo Carlos.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo Kendall y le dio un nuevo beso a Carlos.

-te amo.- dijo algo inseguro el moreno bajito.

Los chicos se dispusieron a abrir sus nuevos regalos. Descubrieron los chocolates que habían comprado la noche anterior y Logan y Kendall comenzaron a reír al recordar lo que habían dicho la noche anterior.

-Esta ha sido mi mejor navidad… y con los mejores regalos.- dijo Carlos abrazándose a Kendall.

-Tienes razón Carlitos.- contestaron los otros tres al unísono.

* * *

¿Estuvo muy mal? Espero que no.

Gracias por leer. Dejen sus reviews, está comprobado que los reviews te ayudan a aumentar tu salud, si quieren una vida saludable dejen su review :D

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
